


【赤白】Battlefield

by Imaginaerum (Nemo137954)



Category: Gundam 00, Universal Century Gundam
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemo137954/pseuds/Imaginaerum
Summary: 现代AU，文中事件与组织有一定的原型参考。





	【赤白】Battlefield

（1）  
  
“昨天，劫持了格拉纳达博物馆与六十五名游客的组织再次发表声明，要求联邦迅速释放在囚的三十三名同党，并撤离驻扎在阿克西斯周边的军队。否则他们将于十天后开始对人质进行处决。”  
“联邦政府召开紧急会议对此作出回应，称正在对那三十三名成员的身份进行核查，希望在此期间保证人质的安全。”  
“以下是目前已经核实的人质身份，六十五名游客中目前计有三十一名为联邦公民，政府表示会不惜一切代价救回人质……”  
  
“抱歉，我来迟了。”  
推开门才发现临时作战会议室里已坐满了人，阿姆罗•雷稍稍加快脚步来到第一排坐下。身旁的布莱德•诺亚——联邦特种作战第六部队隆德•贝尔的指挥官——侧了侧头看向他，阿姆罗回以一个微不可见的摇头的动作。

一直在旁等候的情报官在得到指挥官示意后打开了会议室最前方的投影：  
“这是卫星拍摄的格拉纳达博物馆的周边地图，而且根据无人机的观察，司令部也提供了一份大概的3D图景作为战术参考。”

“这是目前能得到的博物馆内部的设计图，包括展厅、门口朝向、走道设计等等都在这里了。目前联邦也调派了一位谈判专家在我们之前赶到了格拉纳达，在保障人质的基本生命安全的情况下为行动再多争取一些时间。”  
将地图留在了投影上，情报官行了个军礼便退回座位。布莱德•诺亚起身，走上前环视了一圈下方的士兵：“大家先说说看吧。”  
  
格拉纳达市作为城市共和国的首都，在革命之前坐拥着海岸线上独一无二的自由港带来的繁华。然而自从大陆内部刮起独立的风暴后，这位年轻的贵妇也未能躲过狂风骤雨的侵袭，她维持着明面上过去的骄傲与高贵，却已然在阴影里摇摇欲坠。  
作为拥有多年独立综合作战经验的特殊部队，隆德•贝尔的成员都或多或少地知道，那隐藏在巨大的阴暗下的手来自何方。  
会议室内维持着凝固般实质的沉默，它像一面巨大的墙横亘在航行在大海的拉•凯拉姆前方，无论向左还是向右都绕不到另一侧。

这位带领着隆德•贝尔在海外执行近百次或大或小的任务的军人乍一看有着并不太符合军人的温和内敛的气质，但他沉着平稳的语调恰恰抚平了会议室内隐约如水沸前一刻的焦躁。  
被劫持的博物馆周边合适的狙击点极少；也不利于潜伏；人质数量多，而博物馆的设计又相对复杂；最重要的是他们完全不清楚劫持的组织的具体情况。

“因为建筑设计和城市规划有些问题无可避免，但无论如何隆德•贝尔必须迈出这一步。”  
布莱德话锋一转：“大体的方案是等拉•凯拉姆驶入格拉纳达近海后，一队利用直升机从天台潜入，一队则由阿姆罗少校带领从外侧突破吸引注意力。  
“另外司令部也会派来其他部队与隆德•贝尔协同作战，他们过两天应该就会到达我们舰上。到时候会布置下具体任务内容。  
“还有十天时间，相信这十天内情报局会继续送来可靠的信息。这段时间在舰上先以调整和训练为主。  
“就这样，散会吧。”

士兵们陆陆续续离开了会议室，虽然拯救人质任务重大，但在更详细的任务计划制定完成之前，他们能做的只是依靠每日的训练尽可能保持最佳的战斗状态。  
布莱德一贯是最后离开的，然而刚走出门却发现方才会议上全程不发一言的第一战斗队长正靠在门边，一手抱着另一手的手肘，甚至还在下意识地咬起大拇指的指甲。显然是在等他的过程中出了神。  
“阿姆罗？”  
  
同样作为隆德•贝尔创立伊始的第一代成员，这么多年的战友，布莱德非常熟悉阿姆罗的习惯，深知若非发生什么大事，他绝不可能会那么晚才赶来会议室。  
阿姆罗惊醒过来，而堆积在他眼底和眉峰的烦躁忧虑仍像海面上的阴云盘旋不去。  
他站直身子看着指挥官：“那个人……夏亚他也在格拉纳达博物馆。”  
  
……  
  
格拉纳达博物馆。  
  
防暴警盾和隔离带将博物馆包围成了一座孤岛，在这之外的一辆辆警车也不再闪烁警笛。还下着蒙蒙的细雨，铅灰色的天幕下除了远远观望的人群的流动，以这座新古典主义风格的建筑为中心，一切都仿佛退入某个宁静得连时间也悄然无言的古老画面里，被悬挂在雪白的墙上。  
一楼展厅的长廊上光线有些昏暗，尼尔•狄兰迪忍受着几天的饥饿与睡眠不足带来的晕眩，勉强紧跟在那两个领路的家伙之后。另一侧的玻璃窗上附着细密的雨水，空气里好像覆盖了一张无处不在的蛛网，潮湿黏腻得难受。  
  
就在这时，那两人停了下来，尼尔也不得不刹住步伐。  
作为人质被关押的这几日只能得到极少的口粮和水，营养不良似乎也会对视力有暂时的影响，所以他这时才发现前方的某一幅画像下正站着一个男人，精工剪裁的牛津灰细条纹西装下身形修长挺括，整齐地梳到后面的金发在阴沉的天穹下灿烂得近乎格格不入。  
  
“阿兹纳布尔先生。”  
这个组织里的人明显对这男人相当尊敬，不过从称呼上看似乎他又并不是组织的一员。  
  
男人并没有丝毫吃惊的神色，显然早已知道他们的到来，但直到此刻才完全转过身来面对他们。  
“这是要去做什么？”他问得平淡，低沉的话音却自然而然地流露出一种上位者独有的经过克制的倨傲。他的英语口音也相当纯正。  
尼尔•狄兰迪不动声色地观察着面前的男人，他身上的气质和英俊端正的面孔、与这处堪堪悬停于火山上方的土地并不相容，但那一道横在眉间的经年的伤疤——看得出来当时伤得不轻——又透出争斗的尖锐入骨。  
  
“这家伙说要代表人质去和老大谈判，老大就让我们带他过去。”其中一人不住地冷笑：“希望不会因此变成被第一个处决的人。”  
男人瞥了尼尔一眼，挑起眉毛：“有点意思，不介意的话就让我旁听一下吧。”  
“当然，您请。”  
  
经过那幅画像的时候尼尔忍不住抬头看向它。  
不是什么知名的作品。画像上人们挤挤挨挨的前方是一座断头台，死刑犯们列成一排正往上面走去，刽子手推开了其中一个试图去靠近走在最后那人的青年。整幅画断头台上未洗净的血是干涸后的暗红，围观的人群面容模糊，只有最后那名犯人神情是从容沉静的，生与死在他脚下被拉近至连一步都不再需要的距离，但他的目光偏偏穿过了那条罅隙。  
画像的右下角的铭牌上只写了作品的名字：丹东之死。

（2）  
  
“游客里面有几位老人，他们现在不论是身体还是心理状态都已经非常糟糕了！”尼尔•狄兰迪咬牙忍下积蓄的怒火，但他两手间绷紧的手铐将此显露无疑：“你们只是想要联邦释放被关押的同伴，保证人质的安全才能有利于你们和联邦谈判不是吗？”

所谓的会议室，其实就设置在博物馆一楼的办公处。两名高大的男人一左一右制着尼尔，端坐在最前方的办公桌后的头目一身被内陆的沙漠和战争磨砺出的混杂了阴鸷的粗野。他慢条斯理地卷着烟草，脸上斜长的刀疤像一张贪婪的裂口，嘶哑的声音好像就是从那里吐出来的：“和联邦那些官僚又能谈出什么来？而且这不就是只要没死就可以了？”他的话尾有一个恶毒的倒刺。  
“还是等到他们快死了再来和我谈吧，这位小哥。”

说完，便颇显无趣地重新将注意力彻底移回到卷烟上了一般，任那两名属下半强迫地压着尼尔的肩膀将他带走。

眼看办公室的门被合上，那个从头至尾始终站在房间一角——既不靠近办公桌也不靠近方才尼尔•狄兰迪的位置——的金发男人才开口道：“其实他说得很对，不是吗？”他那双蓝眼睛居高临下地微笑着，看向半隐蔽在阴影里的巴斯克•奥姆。

巴斯克•奥姆低头把手里的卷烟凑到嘴边，一边摸过桌上的打火机，一边从眼角看过去，嘿地冷笑了一声：“夏亚•阿兹纳布尔，我以为‘准将’只给你和新吉翁付一份报酬。”  
“如果你认为只帮你训练底下的人、开几次作战会议就能保证胜利的话，那是我僭越了。”夏亚收回了目光，他不再多言，只朝着房间内的其他人略微一点头便离开了。

在他身后，巴斯克连续几次都没能打出火，他呸地一下把卷烟吐开，恨恨地靠入宽大的转椅里，眯起眼睛。

夏亚再次站在那条阴暗的长廊上，他俯视着被定格在已逝的记忆里的城市建筑。但很快他便转身迈步向关押人质的地下室走去。他抬起手稍稍整理了本就一丝不苟的领带和袖口。  
长廊的前方被吞没在虚无之中，这令他想起多年以前同样走向联邦的情报局下属某处审讯室的情景。它们像藏在暗处的蛇，总是冷不丁地吐出冰冷的信子，呼唤起不甘又痛苦的战栗与兴奋。夏亚再次伸手碰了碰袖扣——那是一个宝贵的纪念品。  
我相信你也不会忘了它们的，阿姆罗。他想。

……

“我听说那次事件之后的两年里，联邦一直在暗中调遣情报局的人找他，不过毫无结果。”布莱德回想起之前返回司令部述职期间听到的传闻，他远眺割开海天的那一线阴影，若有所思地皱起眉：“果然也只有在这里才能躲过联邦的搜索。”  
阿姆罗上身半靠着栏杆，他在老战友的面前并不需要掩饰他混杂了困惑的愤怒：“我知道那之后他一直对联邦心怀不满，但没想到他竟然会挑在这种时候出现，如果司令部发现他也在那里……”

提及过往的事连布莱德也不由得沉默。

阿姆罗握拳砸了一下栏杆，嗡嗡的回音沉闷地消失在巨大的船舰劈开的海浪下。他刚想扭头离开，布莱德身上的舰内专用通讯器却响了起来，是舰桥的通讯员：“少将，刚刚接到无线电，这次协同作战的Flags十五分钟后将着舰。现在已经清空了跑道，您是否要到舰桥来一趟？”  
布莱德•诺亚除了是隆德•贝尔独立部队的司令官，同时也兼任拉•凯拉姆号的舰长一职。不过大概是因为新兵时期的特殊经历，他在平时对于部下倒是乐于放权。  
“这么快吗？”显然听到消息的阿姆罗也有些惊讶地停下了脚步，他对布莱德点点头，两人都心领神会：“我这就过去，舰桥注意给友军的飞机引航降落。”  
  
铁灰色的运输机披着最后的天光，穿破厚重的云层探下了头。从舰桥看去，它庞大的身躯在沉甸甸的阴云下也变得渺小如海燕，长达40米的双翼担着万钧之力，准备避入这座海上的钢铁堡垒。  
舰桥一刻不停又井然有序地分别向着运输机和飞行甲板发出一道又一道指示与命令，清空的跑道亮起助降装置，降落指挥员和拦阻网系统也做好了相应准备。  
飞机一圈圈地绕着拉•凯拉姆的环形航线盘旋，并不断降低高度接近舰尾——砰地一声巨响，就在起落架着陆的一瞬后，飞机两端的反向推力器也随即开启，喷射而出的气流卷起滚轮与甲板摩擦的刺耳的尖叫声。改造后的拦阻网紧紧地包裹着机头，竭力阻挡机身前冲的惯性——

“不行，运输机还是太重了！缺少拦截索辅助无法有效减速！”  
“请飞行员做好解除拦阻网、逃逸复飞的准备！”  
  
正当这时管制台前却响起飞行员的声音，有些低沉，但意外地有种年轻的锐气：“没问题的，能停住。”  
一直沉默地观望运输机降落的阿姆罗抬了抬眉毛。  
运输机还在剩余两百多米的跑道上减速滑行，而通讯设备仍如实地传来飞行员后续向机组成员发出的一系列指令。  
  
飞机的速度在下降，但是距离深不可测的大海只剩下一百来米。  
就在机头即将冲出甲板的千钧一发之际，飞机终于缓缓地停了下来。  
整个舰桥都松了一口气，飞行控制官终于可以发出最后的指令：“甲板指挥请把飞机移动到升降机处，预备停入机库。”

“真是前途无量的年轻人。”布莱德颇有些感慨地赞叹了一句。  
阿姆罗点点头表示认同。他神情平静：“终于还是来了。”  
暴风雨也如约而至。  
  
……  
  
这架运输机上除了二十名Flags的队员之外，只搭载了必要补充的武器，毕竟其余的无论是直升飞机还是军用车辆在拉•凯拉姆上都应有尽有。跟随在队长格拉汉姆•艾卡之后走下飞机的一名队员，仰起头环视了一圈这幽深广大如置身巨鲸腹中的机库，忍不住吹了声口哨：“不愧是隆德•贝尔的旗舰。”  
由于隆德•贝尔部队的特殊性质和战略定位，是以整个战斗群的组成与其他的海军单位都全然不同。仅看旗舰拉•凯拉姆号，它装载着堪称豪华的军火库，囊括了海陆空作战的全部领域，但实际的战斗力依然被容量所限，甚至就连每两年军队选拔特种作战士兵，隆德•贝尔的优先级也比不上另外几支部队。它乍看上去像是一头利维坦，身躯庞大，不可一世，代表着联邦巡视广阔的海洋领地，所及之处汹涌的浪潮淹没了它脚上的镣铐。  
  
对此心知肚明的格拉汉姆•艾卡并没有阻止队员的意思，他看向正朝这边走来的隆德•贝尔的指挥官和战斗部队的队长，脚跟一并，右手在额前行了个标准而潇洒的军礼：“联邦海军Flags突击队的格拉汉姆•艾卡。”  
“第十三独立部队隆德•贝尔的布莱德•诺亚，”听到声音后便认出格拉汉姆就是那位飞行员的布莱德略有些讶异，但他没有多说什么，只是简单地回礼，然后微微侧身，“这位是阿姆罗•雷上尉，我们的战斗部队队长，也会是这次作战行动的第一指挥官。”  
一直跟在布莱德•诺亚身后那名看起来过于年轻了些的军人走上前，微笑着伸出了手：“完美的降落。”  
“谢谢。”格拉汉姆回握他的手，军人的手掌边沿有一层常年与武器打交道磨出的茧，掌心干燥，十指有力。他直视着面前那双不再年轻的眼睛：“上尉当年还在空军时的战绩我也久有耳闻了。”  


（3）  
  
夏亚、不，这个时间和场景里，应该是卡斯巴尔•雷姆•戴肯，已经不太记得清他被单独关在这间狭小昏暗的审讯室有多久了。  
起初他还能依靠生理作息来推测时日的流逝，但很快就被毫无时长、昼夜规律的间断的审讯一手推倒坍塌。可是现在距离上一次审讯似乎有很久了。持续地滴水未进，嘴唇干裂，喉咙更是像被炙烤般沙哑生疼。被反铐的双臂也几乎要因为血液不畅而失去知觉。

他忽然感到一阵摇晃。正艰难地调动大脑思考这究竟是不是自己的错觉时，又是更为剧烈的震动，天花板上老旧的墙漆毕毕剥剥地掉了下来。  
卡斯巴尔终于反应过来，这是战斗又开始的标志。从某个封得并不严实的缝隙中，甚至还能隐隐约约听到战斗机喷气引擎的撕裂长空的啸叫。  
这个城市终究还是没能幸免。可能这栋早已废弃、只是被临时征用的建筑也早晚会屈服在轰炸下。  
现在只能希望阿尔蒂西亚已经彻底远离这个地区了。

武装直升机旋翼高速转动的噪声近在耳际，在像有一辆坦克碾压着神经的头痛下，卡斯巴尔勉强维持着一线清醒，然后他清楚地听到自动机枪开启的声音、玻璃碎裂的声音，还有人声：“等等隼人，这里还有平民！”  
眼睛难以适应突然变化的光线，卡斯巴尔难耐地偏过头，但他确实从黑暗那一隙狭缝后吹来的风里嗅到来自战场的硝烟的气息，那可怕地让他感到可以掌握的的踏实。  
最初发现他的那个军人嘎吱嘎吱地踏着一地碎玻璃走到了面前。卡斯巴尔有些惊奇地看着那张明显比自己年轻四五岁的属于少年的青涩的面容，少年穿着沙漠迷彩，身上几个鼓囊囊的口袋还装着各式近身武器和弹匣。  
他伸手拍了拍卡斯巴尔的脸——指缝间有残留的火药的味道，应该是刚刚脱离了战场——有点紧张地确认：“喂，还清醒着吗？”他余光注意到卡斯巴尔被铐起来的双手，随即立刻拿出手枪，也没怎么瞄准，便迅速开了一枪，铐链应声断裂。在给卡斯巴尔做紧急处理时他还抽出时间回过头对身后的队友说道：“这里看样子是情报局的审讯室，你们再去别的房间搜一搜，如果有他们遗留下的东西就统统带走。”  
随即他又转向卡斯巴尔：“身上有伤吗？”  
摇头。  
“这里很危险，再坚持一下，我这就带你出去。”少年军人动作利落地用匕首除去卡斯巴尔脚上的绳子，然后扶着他的腰把他架起来，一步一步离开这像洞穴般幽深昏暗的斗室。  
  
六十五名人质被集中关押在用作紧急避难处和临时仓储的地下室里，巴斯克•奥姆安排了六个人分成两轮次看守——这批人质对他、对他的上层而言价值极高。夏亚先是在一楼楼梯的拐角遇上了三人之中的那名流动看守，而幸运的是这个人恰好是提坦斯送来由新吉翁训练的那批士兵之一。  
“顾问？”  
虽然夏亚的确是以军事顾问的身份参与到本次提坦斯的任务中，但会这么称呼他的只有新吉翁大部分的内部人员和曾在新吉翁接受训练的人了。  
夏亚的语气恰到好处地流露出那么一分的惊讶，他的脸随着脚步而渐渐摆脱了阴影：“兰斯？没想到你会来参加这个任务……”他熟悉年轻士兵眼里的惊喜与热切，于是补充道：“训练期间拿波里和我提起过你，如果有机会他还想邀请你加入新吉翁、一起为这片土地的独立而效力。”  
“是、是吗！我很感激！”名叫兰斯的年轻人不由自主地挺直了背脊，他的眼神明亮赤诚，像有一小簇火苗在深处跳跃。他张了张口，虽然什么都没说出来，但已是一目了然。  
“等到这次作战结束，我会和‘准将’说一说，如果他愿意割爱的话。”夏亚知道话不必多说，他有更直接的目的：“我想去看一看人质的情况，虽然巴斯克故作不在意，但他们毕竟关系到行动最终的结果。”  
  
格拉纳达潮湿的雨季使得地下室内本就浑浊不堪的空气变本加厉地狞笑着。  
夏亚一眼便看到被几个尚且保持冷静的人质簇拥在中间的尼尔•狄兰迪，那个男人身上奇妙地融合了温和与锐利的气质，这让他自觉或不自觉地成为了这些人质发声的代表。在这样的情况下，也是他最先警觉到地下室门口的变化。  
“我希望能和你谈一谈。”  
  
尼尔缓缓站了起来，他姿态挺拔，不亢不卑：“我想只能在这里谈了吧？”  
“当然，因为我并不是以提坦斯的协助者的身份来到这里的。”  
“是吗，但现在没有任何依据让我们可以相信你。”尼尔直视着夏亚：“现在我身后的都只是手无寸铁的平民。”  
夏亚扫视了一圈地下室，他坦然地接受所有人或疑惑、或愤怒、或奄奄一息、或天真无邪的眼神，他的体面与优雅出现在这里本就是高高在上的嘲讽与轻蔑。夏亚的目光在角落里那对年幼的兄妹身上微不可见地定格了一瞬，随即又回到面前：“对于平民我不清楚，但我猜你可能听说过夏亚•阿兹纳布尔这个名字。”  
  
这个名字尼尔自然听说过。  
夏亚•阿兹纳布尔，表面上担任新吉翁军事资源公司的高级军事顾问一职，但实际上是内部的掌权派之一，曾有传言就是他扳倒了曾经打着大陆独立的吉翁主义旗帜、统治这大半片土地的扎比军阀，甚至还出现了关于他的真实身份究竟是否是吉翁•戴肯遗孤的传闻。  
当年联邦以民主复兴为由与扎比军阀一战，决战终了不久却传来联邦内部以作战不力、有通敌之嫌为名软禁有功将士们的消息，加之联邦迟迟不愿撤离驻军，新一轮的独立浪潮此起彼伏，而就在联邦内尚且纷纷扰扰之时，借私人军事公司的名目崛起的新吉翁一跃成为了大陆独立运动的领头羊。这个说法也许不够确切，毕竟就目前为止，联邦对新吉翁掌握的军事力量尚无清晰的头绪、不愿轻易动武，而新吉翁也未正式向联邦宣战。双方就这么站在火山口的两端，皮笑肉不笑地面对彼此，坚固的岩石在动摇破裂、火星碎屑四溅，然而没有一方甘愿率先离开。  
  
“看来我的猜测没有错，我相信你会是一个优秀的合作者。”夏亚准确地捕捉到尼尔神色中的变化，他侧头瞥了一眼身后半开的门后向一旁走了两步，继续说道：“最迟不过十天，联邦军一定会有行动。届时我希望你能组织好人质，尽量拖延到救援人员到来。遗憾的是，因为我自己也是孤身一人，所以没办法给你们提供任何防身武器。”  
尼尔皱了皱眉，他虽仍然对夏亚此行此话的目的存疑，但他不是长于锋利言词的人：“如果你的消息确切，那么我依然要为此感谢你。”  
“放心吧，即便不为这数十名人质，联邦也不会愿意放过号称吉翁继承人的夏亚•阿兹纳布尔的，不是吗？”夏亚最后说完了这一句，便朝着尼尔微微点头致意，转身迈上台阶离开了。  
地下室的门重新被打开，只隐约传来博物馆外狂风的嘶吼，那是暴风雨的前兆。  
  
  
（4）

“在作战会议开始前，我希望能和您交个底，作战司令部给我的任务计划里除了共同合作解救人质之外，还有另一项内容——”格拉汉姆看了一眼在他之前抵达舰队司令室的阿姆罗。这一眼里的意涵令本想告辞回避的阿姆罗打开门的手的动作一滞。  
阿姆罗没有避开比他年轻的同级上尉的目光：“我还是待会儿再来……”  
“不必了吧，上尉当年遇到的事情我也有听闻，但我相信那只是……一个误会。”格拉汉姆稍稍犹豫了一会儿，然后选择了一个轻描淡写的措辞，他转向了坐在办公桌后的布莱德，继续之前未完的话：“‘据可靠情报，夏亚•阿兹纳布尔同样出现在格拉纳达博物馆，并极有可能与提坦斯勾结，现令Flags部队务必将其生擒带回’。”

……

“……‘白色基地’的阿姆罗•雷少尉在阿•巴瓦•库一役中曾与夏亚•阿兹纳布尔亲自交手，但是事后并无此记录。而夏亚•阿兹纳布尔也被证明从此战中逃脱。基于军法官所搜集的上述证据，第十三独立战队的指挥官布莱德•诺亚中校已正式对阿姆罗•雷提出指控。少尉，你有什么要提出申辩的吗？”

“……”只是稍微的动作就会牵动嘴角的淤青，站在审判席下的阿姆罗只好保持沉默。他听到不远处同为军人的辩护律师在振振有词地重述那场惨烈至极的战役，不过那些话都没有真正抵达阿姆罗耳中。  
他明白走上军事法庭已是布莱德和米莱能为他争取到的相对较好的结果了。只要判决时未能达到五分之四的同意，指控就会被宣告无效，他也能顺利归队。然而就在庭审前一天他从那个无声无光的黑屋里被放出时，无法克制的疲惫像涨起的潮水一样，带着酸涩与火辣辣的刺痛，一点点推进并侵蚀着意志本已筑起的堤岸。  
“我到底是怎么会被卷入战争的？”这个问题终于出现了，或者说它本来就在那儿，只是变成了飓风过境后的一堆残骸而已。  
阿姆罗不由自主地想起夏亚•阿兹纳布尔。他从被情报局抛弃的审讯室将他救出并带到奥特姆拉号上的流动医院后没几天，在得知其身份的当晚夏亚就失踪了。但就在旷日持久的战争几乎令他忘记自己曾经救下过一个“敌人”的时候，那个男人偏偏又出现在了战场上。虽然换了个假名，可那又怎么样呢，他从第二次见面时就知道，夏亚•阿兹纳布尔是和战争共生的，他无法摆脱、也不会摆脱战争。  
而他也许曾在某一刻相信自己是和夏亚相反的。

庭辩的过程并不太漫长，联邦仍未解除对大陆的战争状态，讲求效率的军事法庭对阿姆罗坚持沉默权的行为也相当乐见。法庭很快开始一项项宣读审判决议：  
在保留军籍的基础上降衔两级；  
撤销原职；  
尽快遣送回国。

……

“这一次的作战，决定将在后天0430时开始，隆德•贝尔负责正面进攻吸引注意力，然后由艾卡上尉率领Flags潜入搜救人质。”  
第一作战指挥官，阿姆罗•雷的声音通过扩音设备回响在整间会议室内。他站在最前端，作训服下倒没突出明显虬结的肌肉轮廓，甚至在这一群联邦军精英中间他还显得有些瘦弱，然而在场没有人对他的话表现出丝毫的质疑与轻视。  
投影的冷光映亮在他眼底，犹如一面坚硬的石墙。  
“这是先前得到的格拉纳达博物馆的内部结构图。人质被关押在地下室，提坦斯大部分的人都布置在了一楼和二楼。  
“所以当隆德•贝尔队员全数就位后，就立刻向一楼与二楼同时发起强攻，尽可能吸引敌方的火力。而在战斗开始之后，Flags由天台渗入，沿两侧紧急通道直往地下室解救人质。  
“以上，是任务的概括。接下来将详细说明任务进行的具体情形和意外处理，以及对敌方火力的预估。如果有任何疑问，可以在这之后提出。”

……

“生擒夏亚•阿兹纳布尔？所以你是希望Flags和隆德•贝尔分开行动吗？”布莱德微微向后靠去，抬头看着面前眉梢犀利的军人。  
格拉汉姆将已准备完全的答案道出：“是的，Flags与隆德•贝尔毕竟是第一次合作，混合作战我担心会影响协调。”  
布莱德侧过脸看向一旁的阿姆罗：“阿姆罗你看呢？”

“我拟好了计划，来这里也是想和你说这个的，而且Flags在处理类似的行动上本就比我们有经验。既然你们还得到了额外的命令，那么这样也更合适了。”阿姆罗走上前，弯下腰，一边用手指迅速点过数个位置，一边说道：“这里是人质的位置，这里有人看守，这里是巡逻范围……”  
话音落下，司令室里的缄默便好像凝固了起来，围成四面不断合拢的墙。  
“我只有一个疑问。”  
阿姆罗直起身，转身看着格拉汉姆：“请说吧。”  
格拉汉姆缓缓扫了一眼方才阿姆罗所指示的那些位置，随即同样迎上对方的视线。他的语速不疾不徐，也没有任何刻意强调的语气，仿佛那只是个再简单不过的问题：“我只想知道，这些情报和来源可靠吗？”  
“当然，这一点我可以保证。”阿姆罗直视着格拉汉姆，于是也恰好略过了布莱德紧锁的眉头下显然不太赞同的眼神。

“那么今晚就召开作战会议吧，依照惯例，阿姆罗你负责说明和布置任务。”隆德•贝尔的司令官无声地叹了一口气，亲自出面打断收尾。  
两人立时一同回身，军靴并跟的声音有些闷，应答利落整齐：“是！”

……

飞行指挥官和后勤官们正在一刻不停地穿梭在机库里，进行着起飞前的最后确认。  
阿姆罗一手抱着头盔，另一手则拿着一盒营养补充剂。他把那盒营养补充剂吸空后便丢入回收箱。其他的隆德•贝尔的士兵也陆陆续续来到机库登上运输机，出于起飞滑跑距离的考虑，这一次Flags没再搭乘他们自己的那架飞机，所有的人员和物资的调动由三架拉•凯拉姆上配备的小型运输机分工完成。  
他是最后登上机舱的。  
舱门逐渐关闭，阿姆罗没再看那恒久不安着的灰青色海水。  
就像多年前在军事法庭上一样，自那时走下跨国私人货运飞机、再度踏上那片土地起，对很多问题他已用沉默来作为回答了。  
他只是始终选择奔赴向一个又一个的战场。  
那是夏亚的战场，也是阿姆罗•雷的战场。

（5）  
  
巴斯克•奥姆放下剪子，把修好的雪茄凑到鼻子前嗅了嗅，边慢条斯理地点上火边悠悠地抬眼看向打开门走进来的夏亚。看似自得的动作也没法掩盖他粗鄙的面貌下漂浮血污和沙土的野蛮辛辣的兴奋。  
“我刚刚接到正在新吉翁作客的‘准将’发来的最新指示。”他深深吸了一口烟，然后似乎在等待那些气体盘绕过肺部一般停顿了两秒，才吐着气继续道：“他说要我们提前结束这次行动撤退，这个时间也正好，黎明前不容易引起注意。至于如何处理人质，他没说，我就打算按我的看法来处理了。”  
夏亚略微挑起眉，他的轻蔑与刻薄都是经过无形距离的和缓的：“噢？我记得在我来之前，新吉翁还没有答应那份提供军火的协议吧。”  
“哈哈哈哈！”巴斯克仰靠着椅子朗声大笑，烟灰扑簌簌地落了下来：“我还忘记说了，这份协议是由哈曼•卡恩执行官签下的，所以很抱歉，我们这一次不能给顾问您提供一个座位了。”

有巨大的轰鸣在接近，裹挟着海洋深处的风暴，但在这里却被咔咔的两声吸引了注意力。  
那是子弹上膛完毕的声音。  
夏亚无视正指着后脑的两个黑洞洞的枪口：“怎么，难道‘准将’竟然会相信提坦斯可以把新吉翁和哈曼作为踏板吗？这倒是一个不错的幻想。”  
“幻想吗？可惜你也看不到那一天——”

“攻击！警报！”  
子弹无声地割裂黑夜。  
攻击直升机卷起震动的风雷，拖着高速倾泻的弹雨转瞬杀来！  
夏亚第一时间合身扑向身后的某一人，在他失手开了一枪后立刻劈手夺下那把枪，并紧紧从背后钳制住对方躲往角落。  
呼啸旋转的机枪闪动火光，子弹穿破紧闭的窗户，它们像黑夜里急行的影子，捎来死神衣角的风，脆弱如生命的玻璃像碎裂在礁石上的浪花，几名措不及防的提坦斯就这么倒在其中，甚至来不及等到第一波攻击退去的余音。

耳内还残留着嗡嗡的鸣声，夏亚知道隆德•贝尔真正的行动这时才开始，但他什么都听不见，整座建筑仿佛陷入丛林里的沼泽，而且他掌握了丛林、确切地说，战场上的规则。  
他掀开已变成一具尸体的盾牌，这间巴斯克临时的办公室已经空了大半，房内除了他非死即伤，也许还有一部分人逃了出去。夏亚没去理会身上的狼狈，他解除了手枪的保险，迈步向那张百孔千疮的办公桌走去。  
“果然还在这儿。”夏亚低头看向倒在椅子下的巴斯克•奥姆，那个方才还在悠然自得地抽雪茄的男人此时正愤恨又恐惧地瞪着拿枪的夏亚，从他嘴里咳出的血沫盖过了地上的烟灰——幸也不幸，他的肺被打穿了，虽然也活不久但总比子弹留在体内好太多——他像被搁浅的鱼一样徒劳地呼吸，却只发出老旧的风箱呼哧呼哧的杂音。  
“非常遗憾，我们都看不到那一天了。”  
夏亚扣下了扳机。

……

阿姆罗拉动枪栓，弹壳叮地应声掉落在了他的脚边滚入暗处。他迅速更换弹夹的同时在心里默默数了数那些倒在走廊上的敌人，忍不住锁紧了眉头。数目和得到的情报相差实在太大，而且在突入之前他就已在窗外注意到这一批人是从走廊另一端急急忙忙跑出来的。  
来自一楼的交织的枪声仿佛敲击在海面上的暴雨，很显然那里的战况比这里来得更为激烈。  
“队长，这些人怎么办？”  
“不用管，会有人处理的。”阿姆罗摇摇头，随即对身后的队友们下达新的指令：“情况有变，我留在这里，你们一队去支援一楼，一队走通道去天台准备接应。”  
“是！”

阿姆罗背向着快步跑开的并肩作战多年的队友们朝前走去，伸手关闭了身上所有连接隆德•贝尔的通讯装置。他对这座博物馆的内部构造比他们都知道得详细，那不仅仅是因为情报局提供的地图，更是因为他是跟着夏亚的声音和话语来熟悉那张地图的。  
和当初他回到这片土地时一模一样。

那时他所乘坐的私人货机正自万米的高空降低高度，预备降落在某个偏僻的机场，却突然发现周围出现了陌生的战机，并收到警告要求改变航路飞往另一个安排好的地点。  
坐在副机长位置的阿姆罗暗暗咬紧牙关上前按住机长的肩膀，夺过了通讯器，只用了一秒的沉默调整自己的语气：“是新吉翁吗？给我接到你们的管制台。”

——“阿姆罗。”  
空荡荡的办公室里，夏亚独自站在那里，哪怕隔了万米的高空，那浸着血和灰的声音也一清二楚地回响在耳边，像从某个尸堆里伸出的幸存者的手。  
他们总会重逢，在饱受轰炸的城市，在尘嚣漫天的壕沟，在寥阔无人的战场。  
走下飞机的时候他甚至没看那些或盘旋在上空、或停放在不远处的战斗机们一眼。他只是看着走进视野并逐渐清晰的金发碧眼的男人。夏亚有一双很漂亮的蓝眼睛，每每望着都会使很多人想起记忆里最晴朗的天穹。  
夏亚依然站在那里。阿姆罗一如既往望进他的眼睛，可他只从那里看到脚下的所在，且四面的墙轰然合上时，在严丝合缝的黑暗和嗡鸣的回响里，还能听到子弹上膛的声音，利落又沉重。

“果然是你，夏亚。”  
阿姆罗放下了端起的枪。  
但他没听到扳机扣动的声音。

（6）

“在你们来之前，巴斯克•奥姆接到撤退命令并且派人去‘处理’人质了。”夏亚绕过那张宽大的办公桌走了出来，阿姆罗瞄了一眼他沾了血的面颊和发皱的西装，以及空无一物的双手。  
他的话使得阿姆罗原本的问题再无余地，他转而环视办公室：“巴斯克•奥姆呢？”  
“死了，在那儿。”夏亚侧着身，朝办公桌后面抬了抬下巴。  
阿姆罗循着他的视线往那个方向瞥了一眼，没有接话，径自转身打开身上的通讯器往前走了几步，哪怕不需要耳机也能听到一楼狂风暴雨般混乱的交战：“情况怎么样？”

在阿姆罗与隆德•贝尔的队员沟通时，夏亚只是保持着缄默与距离站在那儿，他望着联邦军人的背影，空气里的铁锈般的气味沉入眼里，使得那目光愈发晦暗复杂。  
但他随即又微微低下头来，脚边的地毯上的血泊已慢慢地凝固变深。曾经再沸腾的热血也终将像火山爆发后冷却的熔岩一般，被一层一层覆盖、沉入这片土地的深处。

“你不担心人质那边的情况吗？”  
阿姆罗关闭了通讯，再次回身看向他，这一刻即使是夏亚也忍不住对他的想法产生那么一丝好奇。持续的枪声被嵌入这逼仄之地的片刻无言里。阿姆罗半蹲下来，一边从脚踝边的魔术口袋里掏出一把小巧的手枪一边说着：“既然你会出现在这次事件里，必然是有所图，那些人质肯定对你有一定作用，况且你也不可能真的独自一人来这里涉险。”  
夏亚只是注视着他的一举一动，没有承认，也没有辩驳。  
“来了。”巨大的声浪又一次山呼海啸着逼近这孤岛般的建筑，阿姆罗站在走廊上探头向外看了一眼，两架直升机一前一后、仿佛拽着一片阴影兜头而来。阿姆罗头也不回地把手枪扔给夏亚：“联邦已经知道你在这里，你自己好自为之。”  
话音落地，但他还未来得及走出一步，整座博物馆的楼体就猛地一震，紧接着“砰”的一声巨响骤然袭来！  
剧烈的冲击逼得阿姆罗连连退后，当他再抬头时，只能错愕地看着黑色的直升机机体携着明亮骇人的火光从半空中直直坠下，轰地在博物馆前的地面蜷成一团残骸。

“怎么回事？！”阿姆罗紧紧捏着喉麦，直到听完另一端格拉汉姆•艾卡冷静克制的汇报，才注意到夏亚已在不知不觉中走上前来。然而现在根本不是顾及他的时候，阿姆罗只略带警惕地看了他一眼，便立刻收回注意力向队员发出新的指令：“第一小队马上撤出博物馆去营救刚刚坠毁的Flags的队员，其余人员做好火力掩护，拉•凯拉姆——”  
他的声音被迫中断——夏亚忽然从一旁伸出手来捂住了喉麦：“拉•凯拉姆那里来得及吗？”  
阿姆罗瞪向他：“什么意思？”  
“和你想的一样。”夏亚直视着他的眼睛：“我的确不是一个人来到格拉纳达的。”

阿姆罗打开了夏亚的手，暂时移开视线：“没事，不用担心，我会向拉•凯拉姆那里报告情况的，现在第一要务是掩护好幸存的Flags队员。”  
他这次把那支微型冲锋枪背到身后，并且摘下了头盔。他的眼神平静，像扣下扳机后、子弹飞出前黑黢黢的枪口：“说吧，你的打算。”

……

“乖，就这样捂好耳朵，”安抚好被方才的激斗刺激的众人让他们在这里等待救援，尼尔•狄兰迪转而柔声哄着脸上泪痕尚未干去的孩子，他自己都一头一脸的血，手臂上也还带着子弹划开的伤，灼热的高温几乎令他感觉不到在流出的血，“大家都会没事的，别怕，一定要乖乖待在这里。”  
女孩子被方才近在咫尺的打斗和枪声吓着了，不过她虽然哭得上气不接下气，但这数日的相处让她对尼尔的话坚信不疑。她一边断断续续地抽噎着一边听话地点点头，捂在耳朵上的稚嫩的手柔软得与鲜血格格不入。而她身旁的哥哥正自告奋勇地试图站起来，却被尼尔不容置疑地按住了动作。  
“保护妹妹是哥哥的职责，至于保护你们，就是我们大人的职责了。”他撑着膝盖站起身。地下室里光线昏暗，看不清他脸上沾着血的柔和的微笑，只留下一个模糊的延长的笔直背影。  
  
十分钟前——  
“砰！”  
被粗暴踢开的地下室大门颤巍巍地让出道路，那细微的抖动在连续数日的恐惧下被临近的影子放大，尤其是枪栓拉动时机簧卡啦的那一声响，它宣告了一切。  
“你们想干什么？！”一直守在门口附近提防变化的尼尔当先站了出来，正好挡在了台阶下方。  
那两名提坦斯的脸因背光而无法看清，它们严酷而僵硬地笼罩着他们，除了手里的枪昭示着凌驾其上的支配与权力的狂热。领头的那人没有说话，只是咧开嘴哼笑了一声，朝挡在面前的尼尔抬起持枪的手——  
虽然连日来的饥饿和缺水一定程度上影响了尼尔大脑的判断，但多年来生与死训练出来的直觉本就不需要判断，几乎与提坦斯举枪的动作同一时间，尼尔已经团身撞向男人，并用手肘狠狠击中他不设防的肋下！

这个动作成功地带倒了跟在男人身后的另一人，但那个人慌乱中却直接扣动了扳机！  
“砰！”枪声像失措的鸟群，扑棱棱地窜起新的恐慌和尖叫。  
但尼尔完全顾不上这些，他缴下男人的冲锋枪，用枪托敲晕了对方，便立刻调转枪口直指同样绊倒在台阶上另一名提坦斯。  
这一系列迅捷得不及转眼的动作，其实只是过去经历的无数类似瞬间的其中之一，但对如今的尼尔•狄兰迪来说，已经足够他头晕目眩了。他微微喘着气调整呼吸，迟钝的神经却在此时终于接收到来自头顶前方咔哒的一声轻响。

持枪的是一个年轻人，那种青涩感不仅仅是来自年龄，更多的是他身上的一种感觉，他没有真正面对有血有肉的活人发射子弹的经历，也许只经过了匆忙的训练便走上了战场。他只是用枪指着压制在昏迷不醒的男人身上的尼尔，眼里充满对那电光火石一瞬的混杂着迷惑的愤怒。  
正当尼尔思考着若是先开枪击毙第二人，是否还来得及对上这年轻人时，身后却炸开一声大吼：“让开！”他下意识地偏头闪避，眼角余光只捕捉到从半空中飞掠的黑影，和紧跟其后扑上前高大的人形。  
叮——是匕首。  
年轻人也立刻躲开了，但就是这个躲开的动作让他瞬间失去了方才凝聚起的注意力，他还没来得及回头就被重重地按在台阶上，短暂的剧痛中他只听到匕首划过水泥地面的粗糙刺耳的噪音，和最后紧贴着咽喉的冰凉。

“……等等！”还没等尼尔反应过来，那个突然出现的男人当即一发力拔出了匕首——喷溅而出的血还是滚烫的——跑出了地下室。  
尼尔默默深吸了一口气，随即两枪利落地射穿剩余那人的手肘，然后只手撑着地面缓缓站了起来。那些血模糊了他的视野，但他现在提不起半点力气去擦掉它们。

血已渐渐转冷干涸。  
尼尔•狄兰迪重新走上通向地上的台阶。他半扒下那个昏迷的男人的衣服把对方反捆了起来。他把男人身上的武器和弹药补给尽数收为己用，一步一步上前再次打开了门。  
枪声，搏斗声，呼救声，死亡缓慢又坚定的脚步声。  
这一刻，他又回到了那个饱饮生命的血和火的地方。

……

听完夏亚的那一番所谓建议的话，阿姆罗还是维持着默然。他无法判断夏亚话里有几分真几分假，那令他感到难言的烦躁。但实际上这并没有持续太久，阿姆罗只点点头：“可以，我会协调隆德•贝尔的队员们，但我不能保证Flags不会继续执行生擒你的任务。”  
他说完便戴上了头盔，转身就要赶赴支援楼下的战况，然而在迈出一步后他又顿住了。  
阿姆罗回过头看了看他，但最终还是什么都没有说。

夏亚看着他。  
他想起阿•巴瓦•库的工事里两人最后的对话，它们至今都潜藏在他眉间的伤疤下，不会再流血，可仍然会时不时吐出信子，嘶嘶地散发着有腐蚀性的冷意。  
“你只会不断把身边的人送上战场，夏亚，到最后，也许连你对面都是空的。”

夏亚开口了：“不是还有你吗，阿姆罗。”  
他没有得到任何回答。  


（7）

“队长！”  
直升机旋翼巨大的噪音几乎要把人掀倒，有Flags队员眼见方才惊心动魄的坠毁一幕，忍不住嘶声朝格拉汉姆喊道。然而Flags的队长对此却充耳不闻，他迅速地朝天台的出口比了几个手势，便提起枪当先快步跑去。  
黎明前的苍穹仿佛一面黑沉沉的铁幕，无形的吐息间散露出实质般的威严，向着地上渺小的城市和更渺小的人俯近逼压。只有激烈交战的枪声在试图与其对抗。  
铁门被强行破开，盘旋而下的紧急通道好像通向某个深不可测的裂缝。站在一侧的格拉汉姆忽地伸出手拦住准备突入行动的队员们，沉着声音说道：“记住我们的任务，而且隆德•贝尔一定不会对他们置之不理的。”  
他站在队伍的最前端：“待会儿第二小队从三楼起，详细搜索夏亚•阿兹纳布尔的行踪，务必生擒；第一小队和我直接去地下室营救人质。”  
“行动！”

此刻，Flags的目标，夏亚•阿兹纳布尔目送着阿姆罗•雷的背影消失在长廊尽头，随后转身走向了与他相反的另一端。他目视前方，对那些横在地面上死去的士兵们状若无睹。直到一个高大的男人从前方的楼梯间一边观察着一边跑了出来，停在了夏亚身前。  
“罗伯托，人质那边怎么样？”  
那被夏亚称作罗伯托的男人正是那个在地下室击杀第三名提坦斯的人，他答道：“巴斯克派去的人和被惊动的巡逻看守一共三人，都解决了。”  
夏亚点了点头，算是结束了这个话题。他继续朝前走着，临近楼梯时仰头看了上方一眼，紧接着便毫不犹豫地疾步向下：“马上联络拿波里，待会儿哈曼就该有行动了，我们就趁这个机会撤退。”  
罗伯托紧跟在夏亚之后，闻言惊讶了一下：“哈曼•卡恩执行官？”  
“嗯，如果我没猜错，她很可能已经借提坦斯这次事件，渗入了格拉纳达的市政厅。”

原先此起彼伏的枪声已开始平息。  
阿姆罗背靠着冰冷坚硬的墙壁，他飞快地更换好弹夹，同时在心里默数着长廊另一头传来的枪声与其它细微的声响，还要处理耳机里传来的正守在大门与坠毁的直升机前的队员传递的讯息。  
“包括驾驶人员在内一共牺牲了六个人，其余三人重伤、四人轻伤！”  
“继续守着！行动结束后让伤员优先和部分人质一起撤退！”阿姆罗用左手向身后的队员比了上前的手势，随即让他们在自己伸出的手臂后停了下来。他曲起指关节在喉麦上短促地敲击两次：“准备火力压制掩护。”  
对面的枪声停歇了。  
隆德•贝尔的战斗队长并拢两指向前一划！  
“上！”  
半自动机枪喷吐着火光，愤怒地嘶吼了起来。倾泻而出的子弹筑成壮阔的海啸，凶狠地当头拍向还依靠遮蔽和重火力武器固守在大厅一角的提坦斯们。

与接应的两名隆德•贝尔队员汇合后，Flags的第一分队极其顺利地一路直抵地下室门前。但出乎所有人意料的是，在那里等待着他们的只有一个双眼半闭、抱着枪倚靠在门开口那一侧的男人，以及他脚边那个被衣服反捆着昏迷不醒的人。  
男人有些凌乱的棕发下，近乎半张脸都被血覆盖了，对这些身经百战的军人而言并不显出可怖，反倒是他们都无比熟悉的激战后的疲惫与平静。他听到Flags的脚步声便立即警觉地睁开眼并站直了身子。面对着十数个黑洞洞的枪口，那双碧绿的眼睛在血色下明亮坚定，毫无惧色。  
“是联邦军吗？”男人的声音显露出缺水的沙哑，他虽然警惕，却没有立刻用手里的枪反击。  
格拉汉姆察觉有异，阻止了身后的队友，上前一步：“我们是联邦派来营救被提坦斯劫持的人质的部队。”  
男人打量着格拉汉姆和他身上的装备，他眼里的神色渐渐和缓了下来，然后侧身让出了道路：“所有人都在里面，有几名老人和儿童的状态非常不稳定，希望你们……”  
就在他动作的同时，格拉汉姆便转头示意队友进入地下室。“我们会优先运送他们离开，包括心理治疗都会提供给他们的。”格拉汉姆忍不住惊异与好奇地走近那个男人：“我想问你几个问题。”  
男人用枪支撑着地面，摇摇晃晃地沿着墙角滑坐下去。格拉汉姆从这个角度只能看到他嘴角的苦笑：“果然逃不掉……你问吧。”  
“你的身份。”  
这个男人不仅能从他的武器和装备确定格拉汉姆是联邦军人（作为特殊部队，Flags对武器的选择相当谨慎，便是为了防止身份暴露），更是在直面能随时夺取自身性命的威逼时不卑不亢、不惊不惧。这不是一般的平民能有的素质。  
但那个男人没有回答他。格拉汉姆从他低垂的刘海下只勉强看到一双紧闭的眼睛，他跨步上前，半蹲下来测了测男人颈上的脉搏，温热并且在持续跳动。  
“睡着了吗……”  
格拉汉姆笑了笑，但他刚站起身，数道刺耳的警笛像意识昏沉间骤然出鞘的利刃，划破长夜，持续向这座飘摇在战火里的孤独的博物馆逼近——

战斗结束，阿姆罗稍微松了一口气，让手下的队员们各自进行清点，他则跨出大门正要沿着大理石的台阶走下，准备布置让伤员们率先撤离。  
博物馆接近格拉纳达的新兴港区，远离居住区，毕竟是联邦军方的海外作战，不能在这时惊动当地的居民和媒体，不过这次战斗甚至不到半个小时……  
拉长的尖锐的警笛声瞬间打断他的所有思考，街道间不断旋转闪烁的红光点燃了夜幕，燎原大火一样要将博物馆包围起来！  
是格拉纳达市政厅下的警方！  
跟在阿姆罗身边的队员目瞪口呆地注视着这突如其来的崩塌般的剧变，然后才后知后觉地看向握紧拳头的长官。  
“快！马上准备撤退！”阿姆罗立时掉头跑回博物馆内，疾声下令道。而这时格拉汉姆也赶到了一楼大厅，眼里掩饰不住的震惊：“怎么回事？为什么会有警车？！”  
“不知道，行动前已经让使领馆私下知会了市政厅让他们不要有任何动作。总之无论如何，现在绝对不能被认出，必要时候我们先撤，人质即使留在这里也不会有问题。”阿姆罗的语速飞快，但更快的闪念间他便捉住了一个关键：  
夏亚向他隐瞒了一些事情。

“等等，有直升机来了！”格拉汉姆朝那一头正在组织队员集中撤离的阿姆罗喊道。阿姆罗循着他的话立刻跑出展厅，匆匆抬头间便确认那从天与海之间飞来的三个庞大而嘈杂的影子，正是拉•凯拉姆上配备的人员运输所用的型号。  
他马上打开了通讯线路，接上直升机驾驶机组：“这里是阿姆罗•雷，现要求一架直升机停入博物馆前的广场运载伤员，另两架前往天台停靠！”  
  
呼啸而来的警车已彻底包抄了整座博物馆，将其围堵得水泄不通。被解救的人质们正在警察们的引导下有序地乘上车离开这持续了数日的噩梦。  
就在其中一辆警车的副驾驶座上的罗伯托转向了正翘着腿端坐后方的夏亚，请示命令：“顾问？”  
夏亚一直望着窗外，警笛刺眼的红光与阴影交替映亮他的侧脸，呈现出无机质的冰冷和骄矜。他听到后来的直升机们远离的声音，才终于收回了目光，剔透的蓝眼睛里反映出前方阴沉沉的破晓——没有壮阔的朝日与云霞，只有厚重的铅云和云层边缘微弱的一线金光，没人知道天是何时开始亮起来的。  
“走吧。”

……

飞行甲板上风非常的大，将海水的咸腥与潮湿塞满了整个人的胸腔。舰桥上的联邦旗帜被撕扯得猎猎作响。拉•凯拉姆身后的影子沉入铁灰色的万丈海洋下，像一头逡巡着的巨兽。  
阿斯特兰治看向身旁正背着手远眺的隆德•贝尔的司令官，对方一夜未睡，下巴上也和整日不修边幅的自己一样冒出了青色的胡茬。他有些担心：“能赶得上吗？”他也是早在隆德•贝尔成立之前与布莱德•诺亚和阿姆罗•雷的老相识了。  
布莱德稍稍抬起头，在拉•凯拉姆航行的前方，那昏昏欲睡的黎明和黎明下的城市前，有三粒黑影正不断驶来。  
“回来了。”

第二日，深夜。  
尚未恢复开放的格拉纳达博物馆依然不设防地昏睡着。金发碧眼的男人西装革履，一级级地独自走下延伸至广场的漫长台阶。前一日直升机坠毁的地方只残留下一块扭曲的漆黑的烧痕。他一直走到那辆不太起眼的越野车前，拉开车门坐上了副驾驶座。  
车内的广播电台刚刚结束了新闻的播报，舒缓的慢摇温柔地穿过指间，像情人若有似无的一吻。  
“我以为你不会过来了，”夏亚抬起手松了松领带，“尤其还是你一个人。”  
驾驶座上的阿姆罗伸出手关闭了电台，他的视线似乎在夏亚手腕间的袖扣上停留了一瞬，似乎又并没有。他发动了引擎，慢慢调转着方向盘：“四点的时候Flags的人会来接你，然后返回联邦。”  
车子一路向宁静的港区驶去，他没有再看夏亚：“在那之前，我有些事要单独问你。”

（8）

越野车一路驶入阒寂无声的港口，熟练地穿过已停止作业的卸货区，再一转，便进入了某个施工中的仓库区。阿姆罗刹停车子，却仍保持着一手握着方向盘一手扶在变速杆上的姿势，面上看着平静，但夏亚看出来了他那一团团纠缠成死结的犹疑和烦躁。不过他并不打算率先打破这境况。  
——“你选择在这个时候出现，意味着什么？”  
夏亚对这个问题却是挑了挑眉，低微的笑声在他的胸膛里震动了一下，很快就淹没在堤岸外逐渐退却的苦涩难言的潮水下，被卷向了远方。  
阿姆罗终于转过脸来看着他，他不再刻意掩饰情绪，而且显然的是，他对夏亚的回答感到不满：“你笑什么？”  
“你明明就是最清楚这一切的人……”夏亚低声地说着，但这更像是一句模糊不清的喃喃自语，以至于阿姆罗并没有听清他在说什么。当夏亚自己也意识到这一点之后，他却选择避开了这个话题：“我以为你会先质问我博物馆的事情。”

“警方会出动果然是因为新吉翁？”阿姆罗靠回座椅里。月光温柔地俯卧在车前盖上，像汇集了一片美丽而死寂的水银，正无知无觉地望着车内的他们。  
“可以这么说。”他们之间的气氛似乎又因此重新缓和了下来，然而夏亚却很明白，他和阿姆罗就像隔着一线深渊在绳子的两端角力，现在他们好像都来到了深渊前面。他继续说道：“你还记得哈曼•卡恩吗？”  
港口内的起吊机和停泊的轮船都隐没成黑黢黢的混沌的形状，似曾相识。阿姆罗没有回答，也不需要回答，夏亚知道他的答案。

新吉翁创立至今，内部始终有一批忠心于当年的吉翁主义与扎比血统之人。当初阿姆罗秘密回到大陆时就曾在新吉翁内待了一段时间，也曾在夏亚身后见识过新吉翁的派系争斗。阿姆罗印象中的哈曼•卡恩是个有着贵族式的孤独与高傲的女人，一心前往在复兴旧日扎比军阀式的荣光和权威的路途上。  
阿姆罗遥遥地望着前方，夜里的大海完全看不到抵达的尽头。但若是换一个想法，他和夏亚此时的所在就是海的终点……  
“所以那时她主要是为了制住你，好掌握整个新吉翁？”对于隆德•贝尔这次行动险些陷入夏亚算计的事，阿姆罗似乎并无深究的意愿。他忽然问道：“如果那天我没有答应，你打算怎么逃过哈曼•卡恩和Flags的包围？”

“我没有第二个计划，我眼前始终只有唯一的那条路。”亘古不变的潮汐里，夏亚的嗓音低沉平缓，仿佛只是叙述着和这起起落落一般的常事，他一边说着一边转头看向阿姆罗：“如果那天你拒绝了我的提议，那么我只能重新走出第二条路。”  
他的目光里正倒映出那道深渊。它就横亘在天与海的边缘，整片苍穹、整个大洋都在向它陷落。  
阿姆罗却停在那里。他皱紧着眉，看似不解，但更多的已经到达了愤怒：“你为什么总是这么偏激？！”  
“你明明很清楚，但你不愿意去走，你心甘情愿地继续在那样的联邦里当一个军人。”夏亚却不放过任何一个机会，他紧抓着阿姆罗不放：“你只是一个军人，你什么都做不到，也没有人愿意去做，那么就换我来开出这条路。”

“你闭嘴！”阿姆罗一把抓过了夏亚的领带和衣领，将他扯向了自己。他的手指指节用力得泛白，而夏亚原本熨烫整齐的衬衫上也因此立刻出现数道深刻的褶皱：“夏亚，别以为我不知道你在想什么。”  
夏亚抬起眼迎上他的视线。  
聚拢起来的阴云将月光牢牢地困在了背后，阿姆罗的神情阴郁，近乎是咬牙切齿地厉声数着：“你故意借哈曼•卡恩引来格拉纳达的警察，就是打算将联邦的这次海外作战当作背景，煽动民众对联邦的厌恶甚至仇恨，把格拉纳达和这一片地区都卷入新一轮的战争里——”  
阿姆罗停了下来，深深地呼了一口气，语调渐趋平稳，但夏亚还是知觉到了从他手指上传递来的颤抖。  
“你总是这么偏执、傲慢、自以为是。”阿姆罗慢慢放开了手：“你所谓的道路，全都是用无辜的民众、甚至还有那些曾经在你身边的人的血铺成。我绝不会认同你。”  
夏亚也没去整理发皱的衣服，他毫不犹豫地回击：“那你呢？隆德•贝尔的战斗队长。”  
阿姆罗沉默了片刻。安静如死的车内一时间只能听到外面越来越大的风恶劣地拍击车窗的声音。他伸手解开了安全带。那呜呜叫着的风不知为何让他们都想起了多年以前，走出那间破碎昏暗的斗室时听到的盘旋在战场上空的风声。  
“你说得没错。”阿姆罗侧过身子，伸手打开了车门：“按照那天我答应你的，车上的通讯器可以直接和Flags的队长联系，他们到时会来带着你一起返回联邦。”  
但就在阿姆罗将要下车离开的时候，他的手却被夏亚抓住了。阿姆罗回过来看向他。这时候，暴雨前的第一道闪电骤然在云层间炸开，苍白的电光霎时照亮了夏亚的脸，他的眼睛，和他眉间那道似乎永远也不会褪去的伤痕。  
“你难道不应该看着我吗？”  
阿姆罗不答。  
夏亚抓着他的手稍微用了些力气将阿姆罗往自己的方向带了带，他自己也顺势起身，另一只手以容许拒绝的温柔握在阿姆罗的后颈上。他压低了声音：  
“而且今晚预告了会有大雨。”

滴答。  
最开始零星的几滴雨水敲击挡风玻璃的音响清脆而寂寥，四溅的水雾模糊了窗内的光景。  
阿姆罗一边与夏亚接吻一边膝行着跨过了变速杆，裤子的布料与座椅的皮革摩擦出吱呀的一声响。夏亚一手抓着他的腰胯拉近自己，一手则在座椅旁摸索了几下，咔的一声将座椅放平、推向后排。这突如其来的变故令原本在夏亚上方的阿姆罗猝不及防间就被调换了位置。  
车厢内热度在可感地一点点攀升，阿姆罗看着同样在微微喘气的夏亚，一直看进那双蓝眼睛里。然后他几乎是自暴自弃地与夏亚再度吻到了一起。  
  
肉体的爱欲仿佛一剂迷幻药，将既渴求贴近又确实在互相背离着的情景都扭曲成原始的赤裸裸的欲求。  
车外的雨终于转大了，噼里啪啦地抽打在玻璃上，白茫茫的雾气将越野车的内外分隔成了两个世界。那些月光、路灯、起重机械、形形色色的船只拼成的世界彻底远离，这里只有浑浊泥泞的沼泽和无限大又无限小、以致只能容纳两个人的宇宙。  
阿姆罗的手指插在夏亚的发间，轻轻地扯着他的金发：“到后排去。”  
夏亚正用牙齿厮磨着他颈动脉上的那层薄薄的皮肤，听到这话，他便利索地解开了阿姆罗的皮带，将他的裤子脱了下来扔到旁边的驾驶座上，然后再慢条斯理地除去两具躯体间最后的障隔。  
“不，就在这儿。”  
  
这场情爱有关掌控和侵略的本质从车内滞闷火热的空气里分毫不差地浮凸出来。  
夏亚握着阿姆罗的膝弯将他的一条腿架了起来，随即缓慢又不容退却地侵入了对方。他带着些许报复的快意和遗憾在心里描摹出阿姆罗此刻忍受痛苦的表情，一直推入深处，不留一寸一毫的余地。  
原本只是抓着身下的座椅的阿姆罗，这会儿也终于忍耐不住地攀住夏亚撑在他两侧的手臂，手指深深地掐进肌肉里。梗在喉间的喘息破碎而煽情，被汗水濡湿的皮革滑腻腻的。除此之外只能听到车外哗哗的瓢泼大雨。  
夏亚俯下身来吻了吻阿姆罗汗湿的额头。  
雨幕筑成的牢笼将他们彻底困在了这里，阴暗的车厢变成了一座密不透风的坟墓，在冲击的海潮下随波逐流着，一直从最高处坠入尽头那道深渊。  
  
……  
  
“嗯，抱歉，这件事交给我吧。……谢谢。”  
夏亚在后座迷迷糊糊地醒来的时候只听到了这一句。他睁开眼看到阿姆罗只随意地套了条裤子，背对着他坐在尚未复位的副驾驶座上，把结束了通话的通讯器放回中控台后，便低下头不知道在看着什么。车窗开了一条隙缝，从那里时不时拂来沁凉清爽的风。  
雨已经停了。  
他坐起身从背后靠了上去，将嘴唇贴在对方线条精悍的肩颈处，视线却越过对方的肩头，看到正静静躺在阿姆罗手心里的两枚袖扣。  
那是他们上一次见面后，阿姆罗送给他的藏着定位与单向通讯装置的礼物。  
  
阿姆罗倒没排斥夏亚的贴近，也没主动说什么。他降下车窗，将袖扣随手扔了出去。  
夏亚见状皱了皱眉，不动声色地表达了自己的态度：“那可是我的东西。”  
“已经不需要了。”阿姆罗补充道：“Flags也不会来了。虽然不会一起行动，但我还是会以隆德•贝尔的名义将你带回联邦。”  
阿姆罗转过脸来凝视着夏亚，目光从他眉间的疤痕一直来到他微微抿紧、有些干燥的双唇，最后又回到他的眼中。  
  
他们在彼此的眼中看到了一些共同熟悉的事物。  
比如饱受轰炸的城市，尘嚣漫天的壕沟，寥阔无人的战场，又或者是终极处那条裂缝里听不清话语又振聋发聩的回响。  
“我会亲自看着你。”阿姆罗轻声说着。  
  
残留的雨水反射出海天相接处开始明亮的那一线。  
即将起航的轮船拉响了汽笛。  
在这个暂时远离战火的初生的黎明里，他们选择给彼此一个迟来的早安吻。  
  
（完）  



End file.
